bloodisminefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutations
In this world, the planet is so heavily polluted the surface of it is heavily irradiated. This has led to frequent mutations for people who live closer to the surface of the planet. A good deal of the human population living near the surface of the planet had adapted to the horrible pollution, though it is far more likely they have severe health issues. Sign of Lower Class Mutations, no matter how helpful they are, are seen as a sign of lower class due to the fact people only develop mutations if they cannot afford to live above the lower tiers. Mutants are therefore looked down upon by middle and upper tiers. Radioactive blood People from the bottom tiers may have radioactive blood.Comic 257 - Ask if he's alright Radioactive blood has proven to be an obstacle for Jane Doe to overcome. Though she has proven capable of overcoming it at the end of the day, it takes a little longer than usual.Comic 268 - Regroup Psychic mutations Psychic power is a form of mutation in this world. Pollutants affect the development of the brain, causing parts of it to grow unevenly or disproportionately, resulting in new aspects of the mind developing. Some mutants "draw the short straw", so to speak, and have malformed limbs or vestigial organs or unnecessary mouths. Others, however, may be able to see in the dark, or start fires with their will.Comic 110 - Sabotage elevator, take stairs Mutations are pretty common in the lower tiers, though less than half of mutants are psychics, and less than a fifth of psychics are pyrokinetics. It's not unheard of, but a pyrokinetic might go their whole life and never meet another one.Author clarification in comments from Comic 191 - Ask for more details, syringes While telepathy is a psychic power, not all psychics are telepaths. In fact, true telepaths are extremely uncommon. Borderline cases are more common, such as siblings that can only read each other's minds, psychometric powers, or people who can just show up in dreams.Discord quote from Morgenstern: "You've got it right that not all psychics are telepaths. Fuse is technically psychic, as was the guy that was making Prophet "invisible." True telepaths are extremely uncommon--there's more that are borderline, like siblings that can only read each others' minds, or people who can read thoughts on touch, or people who can just show up in dreams." No two mutants are exactly the same; even if two mutants are, say, pyrokinetic, this does not mean they operate under the same rules or limitations as each other.Discord quote from Morgenstern: "Though, no two mutants are exactly the same, anyway--I mean, they're mutants. Pyrokinetics are rare, but another pyrokinetic might not work on the same "rules" that Fuse does." Inability to sync skills granted by psychic mutation Skills granted by psychic mutations cannot be imitated by the protagonist's blood without considerable brain alterations that are discouraged by our Red. Jane Doe's Red clarified, when inquired about whether she could imitate Fuse's pyrokinesis, that Fuse has a genetic mutation that alters his brain structure. To follow suit, Jane would need to fundamentally reshape her brain, but she does not have the precision to do so without damaging her brain permanently.Comic 200 - Ask about your red References Category:World Building